


no living with the killing

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "She's like you, she's very much like you..."-- LoganA pencil sketch of Laura Kinney on the open road.
Series: Artwork [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Kudos: 4





	no living with the killing

**no living with the killing**

****


End file.
